Dulde estupidez
by Noa Crysa
Summary: Lemón dedicado a Trasna. SiriusRemus, espero que os guste.


**Notas:** Dedicado a Trasnation, porque me pide lemon desde hace un siglo ( o algo así xD) Espero que os guste, no tiene mucho sentido, pero bueno.

-¿Cuántos besos quieres esta noche?

-Todos los que puedas darme.

-Puedo darte muchos

-Y yo querré muchos más

¿Cómo habían llegado hasta ahí? ¿Cuántas vueltas daba la humareda de alrededor? ¿Por qué las luces eran tan brillantes y solo les envolvía a ellos? Y, lo más importante, ¿Qué más daba? Que más daba si Sirius le estaba besando con la boca abierta y sin ningún pudor, delante de toda esa gente, delante de toda la discoteca, que más daba si sus manos se deslizaban hacia su culo y le pegaba tanto que no le dejaba respirar y que bien se sentía,_ joder._ Qué más daba si Remus estaba un poco borracho y Sirius se aprovechaba, ya se preocuparían al día siguiente.

-Pues vamonos, Lupin, que voy ha dártelos todos.

Tanto tiempo deseando subir esas escaleras, así, _justo así_, quitándose la ropa, mordiendo el cuello, riendo, parándose contra la pared, porque, sinceramente, son demasiadas ganas y las escaleras parecen más largas que nunca. Sentir como Sirius se junta y se aprieta y se frota contra él y ver como Remus gime en su oído, porque ya no está borracho y lo que esta viviendo, definitivamente, tiene que ser un sueño, porque si lo estuviera viviendo, las manos de Sirius se deslizarían hacia su espalda y le acariciarían la columna haciéndole estremecer, justo como en ese momento. Y _Oh, dios_ lo está viviendo.

Suben, corren por el pasillo, llegan a la habitación y caen en la cama como los quinceañeros que no son, pero solo desde hace unos cuatro años, no es mucho, todavía pueden aprovechar el tiempo perdido entre el miedo y la vergüenza. Remus no reacciona, se deja hacer, es más fácil y, realmente, no sabe qué _narices_ tiene que hacer o cómo se hace. Así que Sirius se pone encima y comienza a desvestirlo, desabrocha la camisa, y recorre ese camino que siempre ha querido hacer desde el cuello hasta el pezón y de ahí al otro, mientras oye los jadeos y los suspiros y el _merlín_ más sexy que ha oído nunca. Sube hasta su boca y se lo come una y otra vez, mientras Remus le arranca la camisa y clava sus uñas en la espalda cuando Sirius cae con todo su peso sobre la cintura del licántropo y este enrosca sus piernas y le acerca más.

Sudan, no dejan de frotarse, no dejan de acariciarse, no dejan de mirarse y Sirius no sabe si Remus se da cuenta de ese movimiento que hace con la cadera, pero le está volviendo loco y no sabe cuánto tiempo va a aguantar, así que, vuelve a bajar y Remus se arquea cuando llega a la media luna del estomago y la muerde, la estira, la succiona y el licántropo no deja de decir miles de incoherencias. Se levanta y el cinturón de Remus suena en toda la habitación como un trueno, vuela lejos, con los pantalones y todo lo demás.

Y Sirius se ahoga, porque hay mucha carne, muchas ganas y porque Remus no sabe que hacer y eso se le antoja realmente sexy, así que hace lo único que sabe que saldrá bien, se desnuda y mientras acaricia sus piernas besa sus rodillas y sube arrasándolo todo con su lengua, bordea el calzoncillo, acaricia la espalda y Remus hunde las manos en su pelo. Sube hasta su boca y _plof_ la poca ropa que les quedaba desaparece y Sirius juega con la lengua de Remus, mientras este se desespera y se frota y le araña el culo mientras gime.

Busca el lubricante, le dilata, todo parece más fácil por esa sensación de no-realidad que ambos sienten (y por las copas de más, claro), se besan, se besan, una y otra vez, Sirius está más caliente que en toda su vida y Remus más dispuesto que en toda su existencia. Y entonces Sirius le penetra, despacio y _dime si duele_ unas cuantas veces y_ si quieres paro_ otras tantas y _nonosiguesíporfavor_. Oleadas, mientras giran, de placer, torbellinos y mucha saliva, saliva y jadeos y palabras que _nuncajamás_ se habrían atrevido a decirse, gemidos, gritos, arañazos. Haciendo chirriar los muelles. Y entonces Sirius siente ese alud de sensaciones y sabe, SABE, que va a correrse y que no puede correrse antes que Remus o se morirá de la vergüenza, así que le lame las orejas, le besa, escurre la mano entre sus cuerpos, le masturba y Remus gime como si llorase, en su oído, mientras se corre lento y salvaje. Y entonces ya sí, se corre, en es lugar tan estrecho y tan dulce que es Remus Lupin.


End file.
